


Beautiful Bea

by matchmakersarrows (acididal)



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Romance, Wordcount: 70, Yearning, or an attempt at it, written shakespearean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/matchmakersarrows
Summary: Portia has to jot down her feelings about Bea.
Relationships: Bea Bottom/Portia Brooks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Beautiful Bea

_O' beautiful Bea,_

_Your hair is as red as a freshly grown rose_

_Your face as delicate as silk_

_And your smile is as sweet as honey._

_O' beautiful Bea,_

_My love for you burns like a candle's flame._

_My love has not wilted like that of a flower_

_Since the day I last saw you._

_O' beautiful Bea,_

_I love you so_

_My father would greatly disapprove_

_But my heart aches_

_For you_


End file.
